


So It Was Foretold -A Poem

by humane



Series: Rhythmic Lovesongs [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A hasty one, Ambiguous use of pronoun, Grammar mangling, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humane/pseuds/humane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kalael and her amazing story. I have this exam coming and really shouldn't be doing this but her work is just so nice I couldn't D: This is not edited and written hastily and I really hope I'm not insulting her by posting it. Dear awesome Kalael if you're reading this and don't like this please tell me?</p>
    </blockquote>





	So It Was Foretold -A Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So It Was Foretold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849082) by [Kalael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalael). 



> For Kalael and her amazing story. I have this exam coming and really shouldn't be doing this but her work is just so nice I couldn't D: This is not edited and written hastily and I really hope I'm not insulting her by posting it. Dear awesome Kalael if you're reading this and don't like this please tell me?

Under crusted ice, submerged in tears

Tears long frosted. The boy that was

The fae that is, he lies therein

He waits. The splinters held within

Yet to be broken

Furthermore.

Evermore they come and go;

Kings, queens, magic and sword

One returns. And so it is

So it was foretold.

The man

The king now crowned as Winter's joy

In turn named him his freedom. Freedom

His, and not his own.

And so the forest sees the fae

Under crusted ice, emerge to hear

His footsteps. The shallow hope within

Yet to be broken.

He waits

For more.


End file.
